the tsundere one
by sarah1x
Summary: Uryuu merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran ayahnya, Ryuken. Apakah Ryuken menyadarinya? Genre family. Read?


fic ketiga nih, tentang si kecil Uryuu sama bapaknya. kalau ada typo mohon dimaapin karna saya males ngedit dan ngetik di notepad.

oiya, disclaimer. **Bleach milik Tite Kubo!**

.

.

The Tsundere One

.

.

"Uryuu,"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku cepat-cepat begitu Ayahku memanggilku. "Iya?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, jangan lupa les bahasa Inggris," katanya sambil menaruh kopi pertamanya di pagi ini di meja. "Lalu, setelah les bahasa Inggris, jam empat kamu harus ada di rumah untuk les privat. Paham?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Ia berdiri dan mengambil jas biru donkernya. "Hari ini kau jalan kaki saja. Aku harus berangkat cepat-cepat dan nanti pulang malam. Ada banyak rapat, jadi jangan telepon aku kalau tak ada hal penting."

Aku mengangguk pelan lagi.

"Lalu, makan malam hari ini terserah kamu saja. Aku tidak makan di rumah. Bilang saja pada salah satu pembantu."

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk pelan. Lama-lama leherku capek juga.

Ia berjalan ke arah mesin pemanggang roti ditaruh dan mengambil satu roti dari situ. Ia memakannya setengah lalu ditaruhnya sembarangan di atas meja dapur. Langkahnya terdengar sampai pintu ditutup setengah dibanting. Ia tidak bilang sesuatu seperti 'aku pergi dulu' atau yang semacam itu.

Yang seperti itu sudah kebiasaannya, sih.

Aku menyeruput susu coklat hangatku lalu menghabiskannya. Setelah mengelap mulutku yang celometan, Aku mengambil tas lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Pagi, Tuan Muda." sapa seorang pembantu di dekat pintu.

"Pagi," sapaku balik.

"Seperti biasa, Tuan sangat sibuk, ya."

Aku mengangguk. Sekarang leherku pegal.

"Apa perlu saya antar?" tawarnya.

"Tidak usah, aku jalan kaki saja." kataku sambil keluar lewat pintu yang ia bukakan untukku.

Aku menghembuskan napas untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi hari ini.

Sejujurnya, aku agak malas jalan kaki sampai sekolah. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering naik mobil yang membuatku manja. Tapi aku lebih malas lagi kalau diantar ayahku naik mobil, tanpa mengobrol sepatah kata pun. Rasanya canggung sekali. Aku ingin mengobrol dengannya, seperti ayah-anak biasa. Aku hampir tak punya waktu bersamanya karena hari-hariku dipenuhi sekolah dan les. Meskipun tanpa les, sepertinya aku akan tetap tak memiliki waktu bersamanya karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

Haaah. Aku ingin mengobrol dengannya.

Di tengah jalan, aku melihat seorang anak yang merupakan tetanggaku. Rumahnya dua blok sebelah kanan rumahku, tapi aku tak pernah mengobrol dengannya karena aku sibuk. Ia masih kecil, lima tahun, dan sekarang sedang joging dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya menyapaku dan aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Aku capek..." keluh anak itu.

"Hei! Laki-laki itu harus kuat!" kata si ayah.

"Aku mau digendong pundak!" pinta si anak.

"Kau ini..." si ayah menggendong anaknya di pundaknya. Si anakk tampak senang sekali. Aku memperhatikan mereka sampai mereka berbelok ke arah rumah mereka.

Haaah. Aku juga ingin digendong di situ, tapi aku sudah kelas tiga SD. Minta gendong di pundak pasti berat. sejauh yang kuingat, aku tidak pernah digendong oleh ayahku sendiri. Waktu aku masih sangat kecil, yang sering menggendongku adalah pembantuku.

Ayahku sama sekali tak pernah melirikku.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke sekolah kembali, sambil menendang-nendang batu dengan kesal.

.

"Uryuu,"

Dengan wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan wajahku, ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Iya?"

Aku bilang padanya bahwa setelah sekolah ada beberapa les yang harus ia ikuti. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan ketika aku selesai bicara. Sebetulnya alasanku memanggil namanya adalah, karena aku ingin melihat wajah anakku satu-satunya. Aku juga ingin mendengar suaranya, namun ia hanya mengangguk.

"Hari ini kau jalan kaki saja. Aku harus berangkat cepat-cepat dan nanti pulang malam. Ada banyak rapat, jadi jangan telepon aku kalau tak ada hal penting."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk. Padahal aku sudah sengaja mengatakan sesuatu agar ia merespon.

"Lalu, makan malam hari ini terserah kamu saja. Aku tidak makan di rumah. Bilang saja pada salah satu pembantu."

Aku yakin kata-kataku akan direspon dengan anggukan lagi, karena itu aku meninggalkannya di meja makan. Aku mengambil roti yang ada di mesin pemanggang roti lalu memakannya setengah. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju keluar tanpa pamit lalu menyalakan mobil.

Sebetulnya, ngambek karena tidak direspon oleh anaknya sendiri itu sangat memalukan dan kekanak-kanakan.

Sambil menyetir, aku memikirkan anak itu. Harusnya aku membicarakan hal lain selai pelajaran dan kesibukannya. Tapi... kalau tidak memperhatikan pendidikkannya, bisa bahaya di masa depan nanti. Karena itulah, aku memberikannya banyak les agar ia mampu menangani pelajaran apapun ke depannya. Aku tidak melakukan ini agar ia menjadi orang sukses ketika sudah dewasa dan mampu mengurus dan merawatku ketika aku tua nanti, tapi ini semua demi dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya berusaha untuk mencermelangkan masa depannya.

Tapi apa aku terlalu memberinya les terlalu banyak? Mungkin dia keberatan, tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya bentuk kasih sayangku padanya. Seandainya aku tak sesibuk ini, aku pasti akan menemaninya belajar. Aku pasti takkan membuatnya merasa kesepian.

Memberinya banyak les adalah caraku agar ia tak merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiranku.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh ketika aku masuk ke dalam mobil lain selain mobil ayahku.

"Hati-hati kakinya, Tuan Muda," kata seorang sopir pribadiku, lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan perlahan namun tertutup dengan pasti. Ia masuk dan memasang sabuk pengaman setelahnya.

Aku menopang dagu sambil memperhatikan jalanan.

Kalau malam, Karakura tampak indah. Apalagi jembatannya. Aku suka melihat lampu-lampunya yang berwarna terang kalau lewat jembatan. Aku ingin bilang pada ayahku kalau aku suka pemandangan jembatan kalau malam. Aku juga ingin bilang padanya kalau hari ini aku dapat rangking pertama lagi di tempat les dan sekolah. Aku ingin bilang padanya kalau aku berhasil membuat baju untuk pertama kalinya di klub menjahit. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku ingin ia ada di sini sekarang. Aku ingin memberitahunya kalau aku merasa kesepian tanpanya.

Aku ingin memanggilnya 'Ayah', karena jarang sekali aku memanggilnya begitu.

Huh, lagi-lagi aku merasa kesepian.

Sampai di rumah, aku mandi dan ganti baju, lalu makan sendirian. Mumpung ayyahku nggak ada, aku ingin makan ramen instan. Ia selalu melarangku makan ramen instan karena takut ada pengawetnya. Kubilang pada koki pribadi, aku hanya ingin diseduhkan ramen instan.

Aku makan dengan lahap karena sudah lama nggak makan makanan instan. Ah, rasanya enak! Coba kalau ayahku juga merasakannya.

Baru saja dibicarakan, ayahku muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatku panik. Gawat! Aku ketahuan makan makanan instan! Bukannya harusnya dia lembur? Aku berhenti melahap dan menundukkan kepala. Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk dimarahi olehnya. Aku memejamkan mata sampai ia mulai bicara.

"Kenapa mendadak kau tertunduk begitu?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Kulihat ayahku tersenyum menatapku; satu hal yang belum pernah kulihat.

"Wah, wah... kau bandel lagi, ya." Ia duduk di meja makan. "Kan sudah Ayah bilang, jangan makan makanan instan!"

Seakan dirasuki sesuatu, ayahku mendadak menjadi ayah baik yang normal. Habis makan apa dia? Apa pekerjaannya membuatnya stress sampai seperti ini?

"Ayah dengar dari wali kelasmu, kamu dapat rangking pertama di kelas, eh, seangkatan!" Ayah membawa tas kresek hitam dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Nah! Sebagai hadiah, Ayah kasih tas baru!"

Aku tak peduli dia habis makan apa atau pekerjaannya seberat apa dan se-stress apa dia. Aku tak peduli kenapa mendadak ia baik hati begini. Tanpa ragu, aku memeluknya dan memanggilnya 'ayah' setelah sekian lama.

.

Aku agak lega ternyata ada dokter baru dari Tokyo yang siap menggantikanku di jam malam. dengan begitu, aku bisa pulang sekarang.

Kulirik jam di jam tanganku. jam tujuh lebih lima menit. Uryuu pasti sudah pulang dari lesnya. Kasihan dia, terlalu banyak les. Untung dia nggak terlihat stress, walau mungkin sebenarnya dia capek juga. Tapi, entah karena kumasuki banyak les atau karena sudah dari sananya, Uryuu adalah anak yang pintar hingga ia sering menempati posisi pertama di angkatannya jika ada ujian.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ujian, bukankah pengumuman ujian tengah semesternya diumumkan sekarang? aku harus menanyakan wali kelasnya!

Begini-begini, aku sering menelepon dan menanyakan keadaannya pada wali kelasnya. Kadang kalau anak itu sedikit flu atau pilek, kutelepon wali kelasnya karena cemas. Sebetulnya, mungkin tanpa diketahuinya, aku ini sering mencemaskannya.

kenapa aku tak menanyainya secara langsung? entahlah, aku merasa gengsi.

Kututup telepon yang kutujukan pada wali kelas Uryuu ketika aku sudah mengetahui posisi berapa dia seangkatan; rangking satu.

sebagai hadiah, kubelikan dia sesuatu, ah. Oh, bagaimana kalau tas saja? tasnya sudah agak belel. memalukan anak direktur rumah sakit punya anak yang bertas belel. Sekalian sebagai permintaan maafku karena tadi pagi aku bicara dingin padanya, karena ngambek nggak direspon olehnya. Aku membeli sebuah tas di departement store terdekat, lalu pulang.

aku ingin tahu ekspresinya begitu tahu kalau aku ini lumayan pengertian terhadapnya.

Sampai rumah, aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya. Jujur saja, aku deg-degan. Kumasuki rumahku dan kutangkap basah ia sedang memakan makanan instan yang sudah kularang sejak dulu. Aku ingin membentaknya agar jangan makan makanan instan, tapi rasanya keinginanku untuk memberikan hadiah pada Uryuu jauh lebih kuat dibanding amarahku. Ketika ia menatapku, ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat merasa menyesal.

"Kenapa mendadak kau tertunduk begitu?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak kaget saat menatapku, karena aku sedang berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin pada anakku satu-satunya.

.

end

.

.

end...?

.

"Uryuu,"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku cepat-cepat begitu Ayahku memanggilku. "Iya?"

"A... Anggap saja kemarin itu bukan aku yang memelukmu, tapi orang lain..."

Aku menghembuskan napas sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Ayah yang memerah. Tak kusangka ternyata ayahku _tsundere_.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

.

end

.

oke, mungkin fic ini super OOC dan rada aneh, haha.

sepertinya saya nggak cocok bikin fic yang (maunya sih berusaha untuk) menyentuh hati para pembaca. judulnya juga agak gak nyambung soalnya bingung mau bikin judul apa, haha. Meskipun begitu... review, please?


End file.
